


Will You?

by KuroBakura



Series: KuroBakura's Sherlock/Blake (Male OC) Ficverse [14]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Marriage Proposal, Non-Canon Relationship, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 08:19:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6846751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After wanting to do this for a while, Blake decides to do ask Sherlock a question during one of their out on the town nights. A huge question that could either change their relationship or break it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will You?

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not flame or bash. Thanks!

 

Blake stood in front of Sherlock on the boardwalk one night during one of their nights out in the town. They have been boyfriends for almost 2 years now. Two amazing, fun, happy and wonderful years. Tonight could change that, though. Whether it was for good or for bad, Blake was going to find out. Sherlock looked up at him as Blake began to speak.

“Sherlock, when I met you on our first date, I knew my life was going to change. I just did not know how at time but after we started getting each other more and going out together, I realized that you were the reason that it was going to change. Since then, my life has been nothing but filled with happiness. You are my happiness. I know in the beginning, you were so nervous and afraid to be yourself around but you warmed up and I saw the real Sherlock Holmes and that is the man that I love and adore. I know all of that sounded weird and all but what I am trying to say is that I love you, Sherlock. I love you so much.” Blake said.

“I love you, too.” Sherlock said. Sherlock was not sure what Blake was trying to do but he was curious. Suddenly, Blake got down on his knee in front of Sherlock as he put in his pocket and took out a small box, smiling the entire time. Sherlock had an idea of what he was going to do but he was entirely sure what it exactly was.

“Wait...is he? ...No, he may not actually do _that_ though...he could. I just do not want to get my hopes up.” Sherlock thought. Blake held the small box out in front of Sherlock, still smiling.

“Sherlock, there is one more thing I need to tell you. For a while now, I have been wanting to do something but I have chicken out because I have felt the moment was not right. But, tonight, I want to ask you, right here and right now.” Blake said to him. Sherlock's eyes widened after Blake lifted up the top of the box. There was a gold ring placed in the middle of it and there were 6 different colored stones in a certin order of placement on the ring to form a rainbow and there was a 7th gem which was a darkish pink hue to it. It was absolutely gorgeous. Sherlock was not really much in to gems when it came to jewelry nor even just jewelry in general but he really loves this ring.

“Sweetheart.” Blake said, trying to get his attention. Sherlock looked at Blake again.

“Sorry.” Sherlock said.

“It is fine.” Blake said. Blake took a deep breath before he began to tell Sherlock the next thing he wanted to say.

“Sherlock Holmes..will make me the happiest man in the world and be my husband?” Blake asked. Sherlock was shocked. It is what Sherlock was thinking he was going to do and suddenly began to feel happy and estastic.

“Wait...for real?” Sherlock replied, start to shake a bit from all the happiness he was feeling.

“Yes. I not only want to be with you for the rest of my life but...I want to be your husband.” Blake told him. Sherlock put both his hands over his mouth and part of nose and started to cry.

“Sherlock? You are okay?” Blake asked. Sherlock uncovered his mouth and nose and calmed down.

“I am okay. Just a bit surprised and happy at the same time.” Sherlock replied. Blake was happy that Sherlock was not upset or angry at him.

“So, Sherlock...will you marry me? You do not have to tell me not actually. You can tell me when your descion when are-”  
“Yes!” Sherlock exclaimed, cutting off Blake.

“Wait...you _will_ marry me?” Blake asked, feeling happy himself.

“Yes, Blake. I would love to your husband.” Sherlock said. Blake stood up and in front of Sherlock once again. Blake took the ring out of the box and held it in as he took Sherlock's hand in to his so he can put it on.

“Let me know if the ring needs to be adjusted or not, please.” Blake asked him. Sherlock was shaking as Blake put the ring on his finger. After, Blake placed the ring on Sherlock's finger, Sherlock looked at it. Sherlock could not believe that the man of his dreams just proposed to him. He was hoping this was a not a dream of some sort.

“Does it fit?” Blake asked. Sherlock looked up at smiled.

“It is perfect.” Sherlock replied.

“Just like you, honey.” Blake said. Sherlock blushed and looked at the ground.

“I...I am not perfect, Blake.” Sherlock told him. Blake put his index and middle under Sherlock chin and gently moved Sherlock's head up to look at him again.

“Sherlock, you _are_ perfect. My defintion of what perfect means may not be what other people would consider but yet, every one's definition of it is unique and that is what you are Sherlock...unique.” Blake told him. Sherlock smiled.

“You are so sweet..” Sherlock told him.

“So are you, my sweet and beautiful fiance.” Blake said back to him. Sherlock wrapped his arms around Blake, kissing for about a minute before they stopped, let go and began they began to walk to another area of the boardwalk. It was going to take Sherlock a bit of time to get used to the fact that they getting married and becoming husbands but Sherlock was not scared. To be honest, both of them was pretty excited about this big step they were taking. Blake is about 8-9 years younger than Sherlock but Blake knew what he wanted and was going to be able to handle marriage at such a young age. Especially since the man he is marrying is his true love. Sherlock felt the same about Blake. All Sherlock wants to do is make him happy and be the best boyfriend, now husband he can be.

For now, they are going to keep this a secret from their families until they officially have some of the the wedding planned out. the only person they were going tell before every one was John. After all, he was the one who brought them together.  Sherlock held Blake's hand tighter and looked over at Blake who was looking in front of him as they walked. Sherlock thought.

 

“ _I love you...Mr. Blake Holmes.”_

 

 

_**The End** _

 

 


End file.
